Code Geass Timeline (Various Fanworks)
Write the first paragraph of your article here. History of Britannia Original Britannian History '55 BC or 1 a.t.b.' *Julius Caesar attempts to invade Britain, but is met with strong resistance from the local tribes, who elect a super-leader: the Celtic King Eowyn, who summarily becomes the first member of the Britannian Imperial Family. 'Unknown year - Middle Ages ' *Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge. The scarcity of sakuradite impedes the research to turn it into a viable energy source. However, in his travels, Marco Polo journeys further into the East, reaching Japan and discovering the nation's large deposit of sakuradite. '16th Century a.t.b.' *Elizabeth I, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers — Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Sir Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Sir Carl, Duke of Britannia — gain influence and power with this knowledge. *Henry IX ascends to the throne after the death of his mother in 1603, starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty. '1770s a.t.b.' *The American Revolution (also known as Washington's Rebellion) occurs. The Duke of Britannia bribes Benjamin Franklin with promises of titles and territories in the colonies, who was charged with appealing to Louis XVI for assistance in the American colonies' war for independence. *Thereafter, Benjamin Franklin is given the title of Earl. As a result, the Continental Army suffers a decisive defeat during the Siege of Yorktown with the death of George Washington, marking a severe blow to the American movement for independence. 'End of the 18th Century a.t.b.' *The western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place, except in Britannia, under the rule of King Henry X, who continues to hold absolute monarchy. This leads to the formation of the Euro Universe. *After French revolutionary Napoleon Bonaparte emerges, he wins the Battle of Trafalgar, invades Great Britain, and occupies London. The British Isles are conquered from Britannia and become a part of the E.U. *In 1807 a.t.b., Queen Elizabeth III retreats to Edinburgh, where a revolutionary militia arrests her and forces her to abdicate, ending the monarchy. This event becomes known as The Humiliation of Edinburgh. However, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, bring Elizabeth III and her followers to the New World and establish a capital on the east coast of North America. '1813 a.t.b.' *Elizabeth III nominates her lover, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, as her successor upon her death. She ends her reign for being "the Queen who loved throughout her stormy life". The Britannian calendar, Ascension Throne Britannia (a.t.b.), is established, with the origin year set to the ascendancy of the first Celtic king. '1821 a.t.b.' *Napoleon Bonaparte dies on his way back to France, after his defeat at the Battle of Waterloo; although it was never proven, it is rumored that assassins poisoned his food in accordance to Elizabeth III's will. Her last words included the famous line, "I do not forget slights to my honour." '1945 a.t.b' *Japan loses a major war, embracing democracy as a result (Mamoru Iwasa, Code Geass Stage-0-Entrance Light Novel, ''p.120-121). '1984 a.t.b. *1st Prince Odysseus eu Britannia is born. '''1986 a.t.b. *1st Princess Guinevere su Britannia is born. '1990 a.t.b.' *2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia is born. '1991 a.t.b. ' *2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia is born. '1994 a.t.b. ' *3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia is born. '1998 a.t.b.' *The 97th Emperor of Britannia is overthrown, and Charles zi Britannia ascends to the Britannian throne. Charles also marries Marianne vi Britannia. With V.V. they plan to build a weapon to destroy the Gods. '1999 a.t.b.' *11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia is born. '2002 a.t.b.' *3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia is born. '2003 a.t.b.' *11th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia is born. *5th Princess Carline le Britannia is born. '2009 a.t.b.' *Marianne vi Britannia is killed by unknown assassins; Lelouch vi Britannia, her son, and Nunnally vi Britannia, her daughter, are sent to Japan as political hostages. '2010 a.t.b' *After the Indochinese Peninsula was conquered by Britannia and named Area 10, Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with Chinese Federation and EU's politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia -- an event referred to as the Oriental Incident. Both Chinese Federation and EU and their allies blockade the ports of Britannia, hoping to force negotiations. 'August 10th, 2010 a.t.b' *The Second Pacific War erupts; the one-month war results in the conquering of Japan by Britannia. The end of the war signifies Japan as a formal colony of Britannia, renamed Area 11 and its citizens "Elevens". Additions - Lelouch of the Revolution 1650 a.t.b *Italy becomes a Theocracy with the Pope/Popes and his descendents being dicated as the Govermental Rulers while also being the Religious Rulers of the World. 1790 a.t.b *Princess Celena I, is born, she is however kept secret as she was born from an affair between Prince Richard I's affair with the Heir to the Italian Theocracy. 1807 a.t.b. *Princess Celena I is taken to Italy after her father is murdered protecting the Queen, his sister, she becomes the next in line for the Pope's Theocracy Line. 1987 a.t.b *Princess Alda of the Italian Line falls in love with Charles Zi Britannia which her marriage is blessed by her father whom is the present Pope, in 1998 a.t.b soon after when Charles becomes Emperor, he renamed the "Empire of Britannia" as the "Holy Empire of Britannia" while announcing their is a link between the Celtic and "God". January 11th, 1996 a.t.b *Jasonas Xi Britannia is Born. '1998 a.t.b.' *Maximillion Vi Britannia is born. 2010 a.t.b *Japan is conquored and renamed Area 11, Lelouch and Naunally Vi Britannia are believed to have been killed in the conflict, Maximillion Vi Britannia later finds Lelouch and Naunally near Tokyo Settlement. *Knight of Nine, Alda Xi Britannia is killed in a botched mission to retake the British Isles from the EU, Charles draws himself into seclusion at his loss and Jasonus is overcome by Rage while refusing to accept aid from any of his siblings, these are the sparks that grow into a rageing Inferno in his later life. January 12th, 2012 a.t.b *Jasonus has his 16th Birthday and beds his first (and last female) Consort. September 19th, 2012 a.t.b *Demitri Tri Britannia, son of Jasonus Xi Britannia, is born. 2015 a.t.b *The Second Atlantic War kicks off, the EU successfully land troops at the Marshall Islands, Britannia takes Gibraltar and the Gibraltar Strait. *After a year of bloody warfare, the EU request a Ceasefire as Britannian Knightmare Frames batter their defences in the Homelands. '2017 a.t.b.' * '2018 a.t.b.' * Category:Alternate Timelines